


Knitted Steve and Tony Inspired Pillowcase

by look_turtles



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, knit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pillowcase inspired by Steve and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitted Steve and Tony Inspired Pillowcase

**Author's Note:**

> The red, white and blue 'background' is made with a honey comb stitch. The red 'circle' was made using double pointed needles. The triangle inside the 'circle' represents Tony's arc reactor.


End file.
